In the recent past, a new form of fluorescent lamp has been introduced in the market place and is known as a super compact fluorescent lamp. This type of lamp differs from the conventional lamp in having a "folded" kind of construction. Rather than having connectors at opposite ends of a tubular envelope, as has been customary with either the linear lamps or the U-shaped lamps, the super compact lamps have a single base which houses all of the electrical connections. In this respect, the super compact lamps resemble a more conventional incandescent lamp and can be used to replace incandescent and low wattage, high intensity discharge lamp fixtures in many circumstances.
At the present time, lamps are available in various sizes ranging from 10 to about 26 watts, the lamp having an outside length of from about 4.5 in. to about 7.5 in. measuring from the tip of the base to the tip of the glass envelope. These lamps produce light in the range of from about 600 to about 2000 lumens. The base is a plug-in base and the lamp has two filaments as do many of the better-known elongated tubular varieties. As will be recognized, the light output from these lamps makes them suitable for replacing incandescent lamps having up to about a 150 watt rating.
Although the super compact lamps have many characteristics in common with the tubular varieties, it has been found that there are also some significant operational differences. In particular, it has been found that the standard starters are not adequate to start the super compact lamps under low temperature conditions, particularly below 15.degree. F., and that starting of the lamps was not reliable under a temperature of 35.degree. F. Although the reason for this is not completely understood, it has been theorized that mercury ions within the lamp are condensed or frozen out of the gas because of the greater glass wall area, thereby increasing the lamp ignition peak voltage to a level at which the starter repeatedly attempts unsuccessfully to start the lamp, ultimately resulting in its self-destruction.